


驴与制作人

by WAvalanche



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 恋与制作人au五毛钱萨莫，一毛钱主教米扎（？）非常ooc，非常傻白甜，非常无聊，非常不好笑，非常辣眼睛。请戴好护目镜。





	驴与制作人

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文，坑了  
> 如果继续写下去，会出场的人物应该有：制作人莫扎特、摇滚明星萨列里、从隔壁德扎那里借来的总裁科洛雷多、脑洞科学家阿洛伊西娅、飞天小女警康斯坦茨，还有和总裁打包的阿尔科、罗森博格、好闺蜜达蓬特等等等等……

某年某月的某个星期天，莫扎特影视公司的老总利奥波德·莫扎特去世的消息占据了大半个新闻版面。 

这差点造成了爱乐市的年轻白领们全体罢工：利奥波德制作的《发现奇迹》电视节目陪伴了这些二十出头的人们的整个童年。《发现奇迹》是个关注“超能力者”和相关的有趣又奇异的现象，并试图用科学来说明它们的节目。每当电视机里传来利奥波德“大千世界真奇妙”的开场白的时候，孩子们都会停下游戏、作业或晚餐，乖乖坐到沙发上盯着闪光的屏幕看。利奥波德死后，每当电视机里再传来那段“大千世界真奇妙”的录音，年轻人们都会停下手头的工作，花费个一分钟抹抹眼泪，感叹一下时光的飞逝和死亡的可怖。 

利奥波德还有个尚在读大学的儿子，叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，可以接管莫扎特影视公司。小莫扎特从小就展现出了惊人的做综艺的天赋，他活泼、幽默、有极强的精力与创造力，在业内十分受各个年龄段的女士欢迎。有这样的天才制作人来接管莫扎特影视公司和《发现奇迹》，理应让观众们很是安心才对。可是，没过两年，等到小莫扎特就要上任的时候—— 

“哎，这个小莫扎特真是触了霉头！真不知道他的公司还开得下去不！” 

“怎么了？他不是被称为综艺界难得一见的神童吗？有老爸给的基础，继续经营公司应该没什么难的啊。”

“你没听说吗？老莫扎特一走，萨尔茨堡集团就收购了莫扎特唯一的投资方，而小莫扎特正要上台，萨尔茨堡就决定撤资不管了。莫扎特家要破产咯！”

“萨尔茨堡对小莫扎特这么不信任吗？”

“咳，萨尔茨堡的那位和小莫扎特一样年轻气盛的总裁，倒是很不喜欢这位小莫扎特不按常理出牌的作风呢。小莫扎特再怎么天才，也不可能说动那位总裁大人。这下子，《发现奇迹》也要跟着老莫扎特一起离开了。”

……事情大概就是这样。 

而这种事态也应该可以解释，为什么小莫扎特现在正像只气得毛茸茸的小熊一样，站在萨尔茨堡集团总裁希罗尼姆斯·科洛雷多的办公室门口吧。 

“不行！”科洛雷多的助理阿尔科杵在莫扎特面前。“你不能进去。” 

“先生，不论您怎么说，我都得和总裁大人亲自谈谈！”莫扎特试图去够阿尔科身后的门锁，阿尔科一个闪身拦住了他。“无论他如何指责我，我都得让他明白，他应该脱离他那正统的道路，好好看看我将会做出的一番事业……我会做出能被称作传奇的综艺节目！” 

“别做梦了！”阿尔科坚定不移。“你根本没有做节目的资金！” 

“所以我才要说服总裁大人……” 

“不可能的。总裁大人是不会收回成命的，而他早已将撤资协议书拟好了。他不会再听你说什么鬼话了，你现在只有两个选择：签还是不签？” 

“一定还是有可能……” 

“小莫扎特，你如果能多学学你父亲，说不定还能有点可能。签还是不签？” 

“不。我还是要试试……” 

“签字吧，小莫扎特！这样你至少还能拿到做最后一期《发现奇迹》的钱。”阿尔科把一只手按在莫扎特肩上。

莫扎特微微低垂着头，对着阿尔科拿着的撤资协议书眨了眨他那双漂亮的浅棕色眼睛。如果撤资协议书能被称作是女性，那它现在肯定要尖叫着昏过去了，可它只是平躺在阿尔科的手心里，冰冷地瞪着小莫扎特，对他说着：“签了我吧，签了我吧……”莫扎特把眼神转开，去看科洛雷多办公室门口上金光闪闪的十字架标志。

能再做一期总比一期都做不了强，可就这样轻易答应吗？父亲费尽心思，花了二十多年发展起来的公司、做出来的节目、攒下来的观众们的爱，就要这样付之东流了？更别提小莫扎特自己曾设想过的那么多种精彩的节目，那些能让人们发自内心地欢笑起来的节目，就要这样还没能播出就夭折了？

“我一定要说服他！”莫扎特轻轻地嘀咕着。 

阿尔科紧蹙眉头。他身后的门里传来了一声极轻的咳嗽。 

“还是先签字吧，沃尔夫冈。” 

“谁在说话？”莫扎特猛地跳起来四处张望。“我听到一个声音……”就像是他父亲的声音。这可不是什么好玩的恶作剧！莫扎特警惕地扫视着周围的一张张面孔。 

“你别是在做白日梦吧。”阿尔科不耐烦地看着他。萨尔茨堡集团的员工们也都望着莫扎特窃窃私语。 

“沃尔夫冈，你必须听我的！”那声音再次在莫扎特的脑中响起。

这一次，小莫扎特很是肯定那就是他的父亲，已经逝去了两年的利奥波德·莫扎特在对他说话。这可真奇怪！他晃了晃脑袋，捏了一下自己的手臂。他不是在做梦。他看看阿尔科，这位忠心耿耿的助理看起来完全不像是会为了说服他签字而用这种拙劣手法的人。那会是怎么回事？幽灵、幻觉，或者……“超能力”？莫扎特没来由地想着，围绕“脑中的声音”这一主题可以做出不少有意思的电视节目。

“先签字，沃尔夫冈，你必须抓住这次机会！”父亲的声音越来越响。

看来没有选择的余地了。莫扎特不情不愿地抓过阿尔科手中的撤资协议书，签下了沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的名字。“可别以为我就这样缴械投降了！”莫扎特丢下了这句话，在众人不友善的目光下大步走出了萨尔茨堡集团的大楼。 

最后一期节目要做什么呢？莫扎特一边想一边向路边的姑娘们一个个抛着飞吻。正抛到一半，他的手机好巧不巧地响了起来。一点开，是同事达蓬特打来的电话。莫扎特轻轻咕哝着“我还没有发完今天的一千个吻呢！”接起了电话。 

达蓬特听起来状态不是很好。“你怎么了？怎么没有来公司？我去了你家一趟，你也不开门。” 

“嗯。”莫扎特含含糊糊地回应着。 

凭着多年和莫扎特的交情，达蓬特立刻觉得有什么不对劲：“你是不是去了一趟萨尔茨堡集团的大楼？” 

“没错。” 

“见着那个科洛雷多了？” 

“没有，我被关在外面了……他的助理还逼着我签了撤资协议书。”莫扎特很是心不在焉。 

“什么？！”电话那头传来达蓬特摔手机的声音。 

“不过我们还可以做最后一期《发现奇迹》！”莫扎特安慰朋友。“至少还有一次机会！” 

“可接下来要怎么办呢？没有投资，我们要怎么运转这个公司？” 

“我们，”莫扎特朝身旁的一个女生抛了个媚眼，“还有观众们的爱啊！” 

“天哪，小情郎啊，稍微切实际一些！我已经把能裁的员都裁了，我们还是没办法靠剩下这点钱撑过三个月……明年的两月份，我们就只能叫员工喝西北风了！”

“啊，我想到了！” 

“想到什么？” 

“我们刚接的那个讲花边新闻的短片，就可以叫做‘你不要再去做情郎’！” 

“这有什么要紧！接这些小活的钱还凑不够一个人的工资的……”

莫扎特把手机放下，任凭达蓬特在那边崩溃，故作惆怅地望着人群在十二月的街道上来来往往。刚刚被他的飞吻甜到昏厥的姑娘们现在全都聚在了一盏路灯下，对着街对面商场的大屏幕尖叫着指指点点。莫扎特好奇地凑过去，在一帮高跟鞋里踮起脚尖看银色的屏幕上又放了什么花红柳绿。这远远的一看，就叫莫扎特和那些姑娘们一样，心跳漏了一拍。 

那被称为“实体流行榜”的巨大荧光屏上每天都会轮流播放各种明星最受欢迎的单曲的mv，大部分的mv都是平平无奇，今天让一波粉丝沦陷一下，明天就被扔进了爱乐市源源不断的音乐浪潮里，被后浪拍在了沙滩上。

在这波姹紫嫣红的浪潮里，现在播放的这mv却是黑白色的。mv的画面由古朴的吊灯和帘幕整齐地划分为三份，小提琴、乌鸦面具、墨水瓶等一系列和流行一点边也沾不上的元素轮番上阵，而这位正在唱着摇滚歌曲的歌手,无疑是其中最复古的那一个。明明有弹得快起飞的电吉他做伴奏，这位歌手却俨然像是18世纪的宫廷乐师，漆黑的马甲扣子一路扣到了脖颈，带蕾丝边的白色领结随着他身体几乎看不出来的摆动一下一下晃着。明明有“停下！停下！我的头要爆炸了！”这一类歌词，每一个重音都能甩到歌迷心头上，这位歌手自己却对所有的疯狂无动于衷，他慢条斯理地在黑白色的场景里走着，但又能让人知道他的脸上已经有一丝要命的绯红。 

“他太性感了！”有位女士这样叫起来，“像是从历史书里走出来的高高在上的王子……但他竟然是个摇滚明星！”

一个戴着和歌手同款领花的粉丝兴奋地给周围的姑娘们卖起了安利：“连续五个月，他的歌曲都被选入流行榜top5里……他本人倒是很低调的，开巡演发专辑从来不大张旗鼓，媒体都很难从他这里挖出未来的发展计划。他参加的几个为数不多的综艺节目都是科普性的，也没有闹出过什么绯闻来。可你看，街上大部分人都涂着同样的黑紫色指甲油对不对？这款黑紫色指甲油呀，正是他代言的哩！啊，萨列里，萨列里！我要粉你一辈子！”“萨列里！萨列里！我受不了了，让我入粉吧！”“我也！”“我也！”…… 

“萨列里！就是这样了！”莫扎特突然也叫起来，把姑娘们都吓了一跳。他把塞到了口袋里的手机重新举到耳边，用喊“萨列里”的音量对手机喊着：“达蓬特，达蓬特！” 

“嗯？你刚刚是不是没在听我说话……”还没抱怨完的达蓬特不耐烦地说着。 

“我们的最后一期有救了！”

“什么？”

“我有了一位新的缪斯。” 

“不行！”萨列里的经纪人罗森博格再次用手杖敲了敲地板。“您不能进去。” 

在一天内第二次听到这句话的莫扎特毫不气馁。“我明白萨列里先生不是一位用钱能轻易收买的艺人……当然钱我也备好了。请您至少考虑一下，我一定能为萨列里先生做出最优秀的一档节目！萨列里先生如果听了我的方案，一定会答应的。” 

“嚯，”罗森博格翻白眼的声音响得整个办公楼都听得见。“就凭您们那个神神叨叨的《发现奇迹》？别想了吧您呐！我们萨列里绝不会参加这种空有个噱头的节目。超能力？灵异事件？没门儿！太多假惺惺了！” 

“神神叨叨？空有个噱头？”莫扎特咬牙切齿。“请问您连我的方案的一个字也没听过，怎么知道我将要做的这档节目是不是只有个噱头？您连萨列里先生本人都没过问，怎么知道他不会愿意与我合作？” 

“有个东西叫做以往的经验，小莫‘炸’特。”罗森博格毫不在意地用涂着黑紫色指甲油的手卷了卷自己的白色假发。 

“那我按照我以往的经验来看，您不过多久就要为您的选择后悔了。”莫扎特忿忿地转身就要离开。

“您随意。”罗森博格用余光看着莫扎特。等莫扎特一走出办公楼，他就一把抓过站在一旁犹犹豫豫的秘书。“还愣着干嘛？快，继续给萨列里和那帮保镖打电话！这帮不中用的饭桶，人丢了多少次了还啥都没学会……幸好这次来找他的只是这么个小莫扎特！快，萨列里来了？萨列里没来？萨列来里了？萨列没来里？……” 

莫扎特一出大门，就立刻拐进了旁边一家小杂货店。不是说萨列里是个不耍大牌的明星嘛！莫扎特沮丧地继续刷着萨列里的mv。在过来的地铁上他就连看了有十几个mv，看得太入迷，都坐过了站。萨列里仿佛是个能吸引所有人的黑洞。从来没有任何萨列里有超能力的传闻，但莫扎特心中有一个方案，只是这个方案现在也和其他许多一样，还没被听说就被否决了。

可是也不能伤心下去了，得赶快再想一个方案出来！为了鼓励自己，莫扎特决定买点东西吃。他正要将手伸向货架上最后一个甜甜圈时，看到了另一只白暂而修长的手同时伸了过来。 

莫扎特抬起眼，正好和那只手的主人对视。 

即使对方戴着无镜片眼镜、帽檐拉得很低、油乎乎的刘海快遮住了半边脸，莫扎特也能感到这个人身上有一种极强的吸引力。他再凑近了过去仔细看了看这人的脸，不知为何觉得十分熟悉。啊！他想起来了。

“您就是萨列里先生！”莫扎特就要这样惊叫出声，却见萨列里的脸骤然板了起来，似乎还在袖子管里掏些什么东西。

莫扎特想起了在萨列里的mv里多次出场的那把银色小刀，顿时觉得自己就要有人身危险了。这位大明星，可别是个暴力狂——不是有好几个在娱乐圈内从不兴风作浪的明星，后来被发现贩毒、杀人、干各种恶心勾当吗？眼前的这位萨列里，莫扎特虽愿意相信他一点坏心也没安，却还是有些害怕的。

如果马上就要死了，至少不能把这个甜甜圈让出去！莫扎特把甜甜圈抓得紧紧的，瞪着萨列里瞧。看到萨列里还是一副难以捉摸的表情，莫扎特有点慌了。于是他三下五除二就把甜甜圈的包装纸拆开，把整个甜甜圈一下塞进了嘴里，示威一样地嚼了起来。 

巧克力酱的浓郁香味在莫扎特的嘴里蔓延开来。萨列里凝视了莫扎特一会儿，叫来了售货员。 

“我都做了什么！”莫扎特站在杂货店门口哀嚎。萨列里，这条现成的大鱼游到了他面前，他却把这条鱼就这么吓跑了……就为了一个甜甜圈。

莫扎特在这多灾多难的一天里第一次感到追悔莫及。

“等等，萨列里先生喜欢甜甜圈？” 

约是下午五点的时候，莫扎特抱着一大盒甜甜圈再次出现在了萨列里所在的经纪公司大门外。这是莫扎特认为在爱乐市能买到的最好吃的甜甜圈，来自网红名店韦伯家烘培坊。那句话怎么说的来着？要抓住一个人的心，就要先抓住他的胃。用钱和嘴皮子谈不妥的事情，就要用美食和爱谈。莫扎特决定用甜甜圈把萨列里这条大鱼钓上来。

他正要向着还没关上的自动门冲刺，就感到身后有一道视线直直向他刺来。

一回头，啊，那不正是萨列里吗！这位大明星还真是喜欢从背后偷袭。 

萨列里看到莫扎特信心满满的笑脸，稍稍吃惊了一下，就又立刻把视线转回到甜甜圈上。莫扎特听到萨列里咽口水的声音，便觉得自己成功了大半。 

“您一定就是萨列里先生。”他压低声音对萨列里说。 

“嗯。”摇滚明星从嗓子里挤出一声闷哼，点了点头。 

“我是莫扎特影视公司的制片人沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”莫扎特拿了一只甜甜圈，像递名片一样递出去。“可以占用萨列里先生一点时间吗？”

萨列里接过了甜甜圈，算是答应了。 

散发着一股甜香味道的两人一起在路边的一条长椅上坐下。隔着一只甜甜圈盒子的距离，莫扎特细细打量着萨列里。在浅橙色的落日余晖，萨列里有一种优雅的气息，好像他不是在街边啃甜甜圈，而是在美泉宫里吃蛋糕。

他实在是好看的，莫扎特想。这样的人和超能力如果扯上些关系，实在是很难以置信的。但利用这种微妙的时代错位感——再加上这样那样的光效，把萨列里的这首那首曲子降调做背景音乐——绝对能给观众们带来独一无二的感官体验。请萨列里来《发现奇迹》准没错！莫扎特等萨列里吃完一整个甜甜圈就开了口。 

“萨列里先生，您听说过《发现奇迹》这档栏目吗？” 

萨列里点了点头。“我看过一两期。” 

那就好办了！莫扎特对着萨列里狂眨眼。“萨列里先生，我想邀请您来最后一期《发现奇迹》做嘉宾。您是我能想到的最适合为它画休止符的人啦！” 

“已经是最后一期了吗……”萨列里小声嘀咕, “您和我的经纪人谈过了吗？” 

“啊，您的经纪人？哼，罗森博格那个混球！他用他’以往的经验’将我拒之门外，但我知道，他不是您一样了解艺术、了解观众的人。请您听听我的方案吧！” 

“好。”萨列里皱眉的样子竟让莫扎特想起了早上见过的阿尔科。但他一定比阿尔科好说话，莫扎特这么想着，开始了他的介绍。 

“您应该知道，这是一栏以’超能力’为主题的节目。而当我看到您的歌曲mv时，我就想到了，啊，音乐也是一种超能力！您的音乐在听众心中激起的那份喜悦和激动，还有那些恐惧和神秘感，那美妙的感觉，和超能力对人造成的难以解释的现象是一样的！我想展现人的情感波动，还有，超能力可以无处不在这一点……” 

“我一向听闻《发现奇迹》是一个科普性的节目。”萨列里平静地打断了手舞足蹈的莫扎特。 

“没错，没错！我们会用科学来解释音乐对人脑的刺激，但那只是一部分。还有您，您的音乐的能力……” 

“我没有那样的能力。” 

“不！您是特别的——”莫扎特伸手要去搭萨列里的肩。 

萨列里板起了脸。莫扎特无动于衷。萨列里开始掏袖子管。莫扎特迅速收了手。 

萨列里从袖子里掏出了一块手绢，擦掉了嘴角的甜甜圈残渣。“年轻的朋友，希望您做出的节目匹配得上您的抱负。请恕我不能帮忙了。” 

莫扎特垂下了头，但没过多久他又开始用那双明亮的眼睛对着萨列里了。

“如果您无法接受这个方案，”他说，“那么，我们讲讲您的‘超级吸引力’如何？” 

萨列里怔了一秒。 

“您认为罗森博格是个混球，可您也许不知道，正是他安排了我的所有日程，我无法在他不同意的情况下私自参加您的节目。莫扎特，请听从我的建议：好好留在您的位置，我们之间就安然无事。” 

说完后萨列里就转过头去，不再看莫扎特了。等莫扎特反应过来，他已经起身就要离去。

“您可以收下我的名片吗？”莫扎特朝他的背影喊道。他慢慢走回来，收下了。莫扎特看着他消失在小杂货店与经纪公司大楼之间的缝隙里。 

莫扎特也站起来。有一阵风吹过来，带走了长椅上摆着的甜甜圈盒子。莫扎特看着那只小塑料盒子朝着夕阳的方向飞去，留下他孤身一人面向被霓虹灯和大厦上的荧幕点亮的东方。 

——不，他不是孤身一人。 

“沃尔夫冈，在昨日的过错中，你终会找到光明。”利奥波德说。 

“你是怎么做到想出一系列这么扯的计划，还真的一个个去实行了的？”达蓬特的鬼叫贯穿了莫扎特的手机，惹得周围的行人纷纷侧目，“用甜甜圈来勾搭萨列里这样的摇滚明星，你是不是昨天晚上的酒还没醒！这可能是我们这辈子最后一次做电视节目了，你可别瞎开玩笑！” 

“我还算是成功了一半嘛！”莫扎特的鬼叫也没差到哪去，“虽然很难相信，但他是很喜欢甜甜圈！真该让你看看他吃甜甜圈的样子。只不过是我的方案被否决了，明天我就能再想出来一个！我们还有其他嘉宾可以请！”

“我建议你，今天晚上就想好。”达蓬特说。 

“怎么了？” 

“有一个自称是你父亲旧友的人今天打电话过来，介绍了个嘉宾给我们。是个二十几岁的脑科学家，名叫……阿洛伊西娅。据说她是真的在超能力这方面做过不少研究的，发表的论文都颇受好评。明天早上她就有空见你。她在的研究所在城郊……” 

“天哪！太棒了！我要去我要去！达蓬特，快把时间地址什么的全发给我！快！你怎么不早说，这样就什么也不用愁了……” 

莫扎特突然觉得街上的人都在盯着他看。他以为是自己打电话的声音太大了，就放下手机想和人们道个歉。可一句抱歉刚到嘴边，他就觉得有什么不对。为什么那些行人都和他离得那么远？为什么他们都要露出同样的一副惊恐表情？为什么他听不到他们的抱怨声，马路上的汽车引擎声却是一清二楚？莫扎特往左右瞧瞧。为什么这辆红色的士和他离得那么近—— 

来不及了！莫扎特闭上了眼。 

在黑暗中他想起来，他是经历过类似的场景的。 

在他还只是个光着脚丫子满街玩泥巴的五岁小孩的时候，他有一次跑到马路上要追一只气球。也是一样的人群，也是一样的惊恐表情，他困惑地左右瞧瞧，也是一样的红色的士。

他可以看到人们的面部器官都变成了简单的几何图形，僵硬地挤在一起，好像那是一道能让他的脑子疼上一天的函数作图题。他们身上的汗水全都往天上升去，像是倒着放了一遍的倾盆大雨。空气中，下水道发出的恶臭和恋人手中的玫瑰花香一成不变，他哪一种气味都留念，然后他就什么也闻不见了。汽车的尾气炊烟一样缓缓地飘着，和路灯的光芒交缠着托起一只濒死的飞蛾。而他，也应该要和飞蛾一样死去了。

他像五岁小孩子应该做的那样哭了起来。他哭着叫：“停下！” 

接下来呢？

接下来发生了什么？他是怎么样成功活到现在的？ 

莫扎特怎么也想不起来了。 

也许是要抓住最后的一点希望，他大叫了一声：“停下！” 

他感觉自己的身体被什么东西狠狠撞了一下；不是车，撞他的是什么暖和的活物。他被那活物轻盈地托起，耳边有微风拂过。接着他被扔到了地上。莫扎特赶快睁开眼睛。 

他已经被送到了人行道上，完完整整，一点伤也没受。

人群还是在盯着他看，但这次的眼神更像是惊奇而非恐慌。

“喂？喂？喂？你还好吧？哔——”他的手机平躺在马路中间，一辆大卡车碾过了达蓬特的声音。

他看向自己的正前方—— 

莫扎特的眼前站着一头驴。 

一头高大的灰驴，有驴子的耳朵，有驴子的鼻子，有驴子的蹄子，有驴子的味道。 

驴子的脖子上挂着一个金光闪闪的大十字架，莫扎特觉得有些眼熟。 

驴子用前蹄刨了两下地面。 

莫扎特看着驴子。 

驴子也看着莫扎特。 

“您是我的救命恩人！”莫扎特最终决定这么说。 

驴子什么也没说，转身就跑了。


End file.
